


A Visit, Monthly

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Masturbation in Shower, Menstrual Sex, Reysma, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: Captain Phasma of the FIRST ORDER is taking the interrogation of a young scavenger from the planet JAKKU into her own hands. General Armitage Hux knows exactly what those hands are capable of and is intrigued to see them in action.





	1. Interrogation

Phasma heard the doors slide open behind her as she stood at the security console. The sound of footsteps approaching her filled the audio amplifiers in her helmet, along with a familiarly frustrated grumble.

“I take it you’ve made no progress on our captive, then, General?” Phasma asked, not looking away from her work.

“The nerve of this girl!” Hux’s angry voice filled the bridge of _The Finalizer._ “The scavenger scum. I’ve tried _every_ method short of death.” He shouted. Phasma stopped clicking at her console and looked to Hux’s reflection in the panel in front of her.

“Perhaps when the commander returns, he will be able--” She began to speak.

“I haven’t the time nor the patience to wait for Ren!” Hux interjected. “Leader Snoke gave _me_ this assignment.”  
  
Phasma finally turned around to face him. His hair was out of place and his long coat uneven across his shoulders. He wore a scowl on his face, one she only recognized the intensity of from the times he spoke of his Father.

“You seem more irritated with this guest than others.” She spoke observantly of him. He stepped closer, tilting his head up to look into her visor.

“You have no idea what I’ve been through with her this week.” His voice was now quiet, but his tone remained frustrated. “One hour she stays silent, the next she’s belligerent. One moment angry, the next full of fear. She’ll curse me to oblivion, then begin to cry over her captivity just a few seconds later.”

Phasma didn’t respond.

“I don’t know what to do with her, Phasma.” Hux’s eyes widened as his hands landed on her shoulder armour. “Help me.” He growled, trembling at the thought of returning to the interrogation room to meet the young woman who had been tormenting him. Phasma remained silent and still for a moment before removing Hux’s hands from her armour.

“Take me to her.” She finally spoke.

 

\-----

 

“What is it _you_ plan to do that _I_ have not?” Hux inquired as he reshaped his hair to it’s organized state.

“Open the door.” Phasma ordered the Stormtrooper standing guard outside of the room.

“Yes, Captain.” The trooper quickly obliged. Phasma looked down at Hux who stood himself straight as the doors began to open, revealing their prisoner restrained to the interrogation chair.

“Oh, you brought a friend this time?” The young woman said as she turned her head to the door. “I’m afraid he will be of no help to you.”

“Silence!” Hux barked as they stepped in. “Captain Phasma believes she can get from you what I have not thus far.” He grinned down at her.

“Well, which is it? Do you want me to talk or do you want me to be silent?” The spunky girl looked to his eyes as she grinned back. Hux raised his gaze to Phasma who stood on the opposite side of the chair.

Phasma looked down at the girl, observing every detail of her. By her estimate, the girl was no older than two decades. She looked at her brown hair, fixed in three buns. Her lightly tanned skin was covered in sweat and her beige clothing dirtied by sand. She reached down to the prisoner’s face, grabbing her chin between her thumb and forefinger. The girl grunted as Phasma forced her face in her direction.

“Aren’t you a little tall for a Stormtrooper?” She teased her captor’s height. Phasma looked to her eyes, which appeared red and blotchy from a recent period of tears. She looked down the body of the scavenger one more time before releasing her grasp on her face. She then looked back across to Hux.

“Remove her restraints.” Phasma spoke firmly. A grimace began across Hux’s face.

“What?” The girl asked confused.

“ _What,_ indeed.” Hux stood as he stared at Phasma, unsure if he’d heard her correctly.

“Deliver her to my chambers. I will question her there.” She seemed to order the General.

“What good will that do?” He asked. She did not respond, but simply continued to look down at him. Hux raised his brow at her, then turned to face the door. “Guards!” He called, quickly being met by two Stormtroopers. “Take this scavenger scum to the Captain’s chambers.” The troopers looked at one another, then over to Phasma.

“Sir?” One questioned the unusual order.

“Deliver her to my chambers and stand guard outside of my door.” Phasma clarified. Hux pressed a button at the side of the chair releasing the clamps that held her wrists and ankles, dropping her to her feet. She almost stumbled before she was caught by one of the troopers who proceeded to lock her wrists once again, this time in handcuffs. They began out to the hallway, one in front and the other behind her with a blaster to her back.

“You know a change of scenery isn’t going to change my input!” The girl called back to the ranking officers.

“What exactly is it you plan to do with her?” Hux inquired as they finally stood alone in the room staring at the door. Phasma looked back down at him again for a moment before looking back ahead of her again.

“Do you recall what I had you do during our monthly private meetings?” She asked the General. He slowly turned his head back to her.

“Of course... but what does that have to do with--” He responded quietly “Oh…” He looked to the floor. “This is unorthodox, Phasma. Even the Supreme Leader wouldn’t approve of--”

“I don’t need his approval.” Phasma cut him off before stepping forward, her long strides carrying her out of the room at a quick pace. Hux stood behind for a moment, remembering back to the year prior and the nights he spent in her chambers and the few she stayed in his. He felt his tongue recoil and his mouth go dry at the memories of her _interesting_ desires of him, which led him to revoke any future private meetings with her. He finally stepped out of the room.


	2. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma meets and shares words with the guest in her chambers.

Phasma looked in the mirror of the changing booth. She adjusted the white officer's uniform to fit snuggly at her waist and hang over her legs. Whenever she had her armour polished, she still stayed in proper Captain's attire. After a final look over herself, she finally stepped out into the wide room that stored the black, blue, and white uniforms to the other officers of The First Order. Phasma marched down the hallway, ignoring the looks she got from her subordinates as they saw her natural self without her normal shining appearance. She could see the two Stormtroopers guarding the door to her chambers. On her approach, she made sure they'd followed orders.

“We cuffed her to the seat just inside.” One of the guards explained. 

“Good. You may return to your regularly assigned post.” Phasma dismissed the two troopers. The sliding doors opened to either side, revealing the bleak quarters she called home. The shiny black floor reflected the dim white lights above, with a dull grey metal wall and ceiling between them. On the left side of the room was a door to the fresher. A single viewport across the room gave view to the vast denseness of space. Just under it was the only character the room seemed to have: a large two-person bed, twice the size of normal regulation for First Order officers. On record, his was merely to accommodate Phasma’s above-average stature. However, she knew the real reason Hux had gotten her a mattress fit for two people. She had been sure to compensate him vastly for it. 

“And who the hell are you, now?” Phasma heard the young voice next to her. She peered down to her side at the young scavenger who had been handcuffed to the visitors’ bench that folded out from the wall. 

“I am  _ ‘the hell _ ’ person who’s chambers you’re restricted to.” Phasma responded sternly as she shut the door behind her. 

“Right. You’re that chrome dome from before.  _ Phantasm? Plasma,  _ was it?” 

“You may refer to me as  _ Captain  _ Phasma.” The tall blonde sat at the foot of her bed, still a head taller than her guest. 

“Well,  _ Captain,”  _ The girl spoke back, “you’re not so intimidating without that shiny armour. Maybe you should--” She was cut off by a grunt. A pained expression came across her face as she leaned over, trying to clench her abdomen with her cuffed hands. Phasma studied her as she had before in the interrogation room. She had a feeling she knew the root of the problems that were getting in the way of Hux’s unusually long interrogation. The girl groaned in her pain, which was clearly internal. 

“Wait here.” Phasma stood to her feet and began toward the fresher. 

“Oy! I’d rather you kill me at this point.” The dark-haired scavenger snapped back before groaning some more. Phasma opened the door to the fresher, a room just as bland as the one it was connected to. She walked to a cabinet above the vanity that was fixed next to the shower. From it, she pulled a small bottle. She twisted the cap firmly and dropped a single blue pill into her hand before returning the bottle to the shelf. Before walking out, she eyed the shower. She hadn’t had an opportunity to use it since yesterday morning due to her rigorous duty shift. It would have to wait. Phasma turned around and returned to the greater room. She saw the girl in her dirty tan robes still bent at her waist. She approached the pained girl and reached her hand out. The girl looked up, seeing the the blue pill resting at the tips of the Captain’s fingers.

“What’s this?” She was barely able to breath the words.

“A pain suppressant.” Phasma answered simply. The girl looked at her face with apprehension. 

“What for? I’m fine.” She responded sarcastically, forcing herself to sit back up. “Never better.” She winced. The end of Phasma’s lip raised slightly in amusement. 

“Well, then…” She closed her hand, pulling the pill away. 

“Fine enough not to take drugs from my kidnappers, at least.” The scavenger continued.

“Clearly.” Phasma returned as she sat back at the end of her bed.

“Why did you even bring me here? You think teasin’ me with the sight of a soft bed will make me talk?” The girl scoffed. 

Phasma turned her head and glided her hand over the soft blanket she sat on. 

“Perhaps.” Phasma started. “I can be very accommodating. Starting with relieving your pain.”

The girl shook her head, grunted, and collapsed back into herself. 

“Please, darling. It doesn’t help either of us if you cannot even breathe without torturing yourself.”

Phasma locked her blue eyes brown ones of the young scavenger. She knew the girl would be tough to break, even without her current affliction. She was just the same as she grew up before being collected by Brendol Hux some years ago. She’d grown up a scavenger and knew the value of maintaining one’s strength. If this girl would be of any value, she couldn’t be allowed to suffer. Both of them knew that, but both knew that she wouldn’t talk without mind-invading interference. Phasma held the pill out again, then was then distracted by a quick thought. 

“General Hux failed to mention your name.”  She held the pill out again. Her guest eyed it immediately.

“Don’t think it matters all that much.” The girl slowly tried to reach for it. Phasma snapped her hand shut again. 

“Unless you prefer  _ ‘Scavenger scum’ _ ?” She kept her hand out of reaching distance from the pained young woman in front of her. She looked up to Phasma’s face with a scowl. 

“Rey.” She muttered. 

_ ‘Rey…’ _ Phasma thought to herself, her hand still clenched. The name was so simple, like hers. She stared again. Something about the fire in her young eyes, the spirit and strength she possessed, was intriguing. It was entrancing. It was… alluring. Phasma snapped back into reality when she felt herself breathing through a part in her lips. She quickly opened her hand and brought it down to Rey’s. She snapped it up swiftly and dropped it into her mouth. Phasma’s hand went over her own mouth as she leaned back and watched her swallow the pill. A thought came to her mind. Behind her hand, she almost-silently whispered the words she was thinking.

_ ‘That’s a good Rey…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is turning into one of those stories that gets out of control and heads in a direction you didn't *quite* expect. Oh, well. That just means it will be more fun to write!

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, this seemed like a good idea in my head. 
> 
> Still is. 
> 
> I don't know quite where this will go, but I think you and I both have a general idea based on the tags and implications in the title. This will probably be a shorter and to the point kinky smut story.


End file.
